The present invention relates generally to energy generating devices, and more particularly, is directed to a piezoelectric power generating arrangement activated by elements caused to rotate by a natural energy source.
In view of the great energy requirements today and the dependence on fossil fuels and the like, there is a great interest in developing inexpensive, non-polluting, energy sources. For this reason, solar energy has become very popular. However, relatively expensive mechanisms must be built to collect the solar energy.
In addition to the need for inexpensive, non-polluting energy sources, another problem today is the great amount of waste dumps that contain such items as automobile tires and the like, which do not decompose over short periods of time.
It would therefore be desirable to use the waste items to help collect the solar energy, thereby overcoming the problem of disposable waste as well as providing energy conservation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric power generating arrangement activated by elements caused to rotate by a natural energy source, that overcomes the problems with the aforementioned arrangements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric power generating arrangement controlled by a solar energy activated device that uses vehicle tires to help collect the solar energy.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric power generating arrangement controlled by expanding and contracting ballonets in a dirigible or large black bags on the earth""s surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric power generating arrangement controlled by increases and decreases in water pressure during descent and ascent of a bathysphere.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric power generating arrangement that includes a rack and gear system for rotating bristles that activate piezoelectric elements, with the rack being moved by a device controlled by the natural energy source.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a piezoelectric power generating arrangement activated by elements caused to rotate by a natural energy source, includes a plurality of piezoelectric elements; a plurality of bristles arranged adjacent the piezoelectric elements; a rotating device for providing relative rotation between the piezoelectric elements and the bristles such that the piezoelectric elements are activated to produce an output in response to engagement of the piezoelectric elements by the bristles during the relative rotation; and an activated device for controlling the rotating device to provide the relative rotation, in response to a natural energy source.
The rotating device includes a shaft for mounting either the bristles or the piezoelectric elements; at least one gear for rotating the shaft; and a rack controlled by the activated device for movement relative to the at least one gear and in meshing engagement with the at least one gear. The at least one gear includes a first gear driven by the rack; and a second smaller gear in meshing engagement with the first gear so as transfer slow moving, high torque of the first gear to a high rotational speed of the second gear. In one embodiment, the first gear is directly driven by the rack. In another embodiment, there is a third gear in meshing engagement with the rack, with the third gear mounted on a shaft and the first gear is driven on the same shaft as the third gear.
In one embodiment, the activated device includes a bi-metallic element connected with the rotating device and which expands and contracts in response to solar radiation energy. In such case, the activated device further includes a tube; a plurality of solar energy collecting elements in surrounding relation to the tube; and the bimetallic element is positioned in the tube. Further, the rack is connected with the bimetallic element for movement relative to the at least one gear and in meshing engagement with the at least one gear. The solar energy collecting device includes a plurality of rubber vehicle tires in surrounding relation to the tube, with the rubber vehicle tires filled with a dark heat absorbing rock. Also, additional heat absorbing spacer members a provided between adjacent tires, and the spacer members include radially directed fins in contact with the pipe, and the spacer members are filled with a heatable liquid. In a modification, a drainage arrangement is provided for draining the liquid from the spacer members.
In another embodiment, the activated device includes a ballonet in a. dirigible, the ballonet being expandable and contractible in response to solar radiation energy. In such case, the rack is connected with the ballonet for movement relative to the at least one gear and in meshing engagement with the at least one gear.
In still another embodiment, the activated device includes a submergible bathysphere having an end wall that is movable inwardly and outwardly of the bathysphere in response to external water pressure. In such case, the rack is connected with the end wall of the bathysphere for movement relative to the at least one gear and in meshing engagement with the at least one gear.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.